The Valkyries
Perhaps one of the first, if not one of the only all-female guilds created in Sword Art Online, «The Valkyries» became one of the largest and if not most important non-pure clearing guilds of the death game. Unlike many other guilds of the time, «The Valkyries» took a different route, one of both clearing and economics, actively engaging in the materials and goods trade within the game. While like many others, many of the guild members were clearers themselves, «The Valkyries» accepted all walks of life within the game. This ranged from miners, fisherwomen, farmers, tailors, and smiths. The wide variety of players quickly trust them into one of the richest groups in the game. «The Valkyries» also had been known to cause a fair amount of figurative nose-bleeds due to their all-female status as well. Background First Appearance Instead of showing up with a bang, «The Valkyries» came in with a whisper, showing up somewhere between Floors 20 and 30. Their name slowly came up in conversation as words spread of a new guild that focused not only on fighting but economics as well. As word continued to spread the emblem of golden angel wings with a sword down the middle began to appear on a couple female players. This continued to cause more of a stir and it is unknown when exactly the Guild became a household name within the game. Base Valhalla The legendary guild hall known as Valhalla was purchased on Floor 23 buy Sana and a few other founding members of «The Valkyries». Situated at the top of the floors highest mountain, Valhalla stands mighty at the apex, unable to be seen from below due to the thick layer of clouds that surround the mountain. The only way to scale the mountain is through a dangerous path out the mountainside. Yet, once the cloud layer was surpassed the sight that followed would take breath away…Under a colorful sky of auroras with blankets of stars above, Valhalla would stand surrounded in a field of vibrant colorful flowers. To get to the guild hall, one would have to pass over a guarded stone bridge which would lead them to the mighty golden doors of the castle…Inside, one would be greeted by the guild's main hall, a massive room filled with tables, chairs, food, drink, and music arranged by a group of NPCs. It would be on the upper levels that one would find the sleep quarters of the guild and in the basement floors could be found the smithing area and mineshaft into the mountain. Guild Focus «The Valkyries» focus remains in a number of areas, both in clearing and economics. They do not strictly focus on one area. These areas are decided by each individual member on preference and skill. Oddly, most of the members retain a great deal of autonomy within the guild itself, able to focus and enhance their skills with the assistance of the other members should they require it. Although many members still identity themselves as a Valkyrie, something prideful. It's through this independence that «The Valkyries» became one of the richest guilds in the game, in addition to their other, less spoken award of being one with the most beautiful members. But, in whispers it seems this guild is locked in an underground war with PK'ers. Members Category:Sword Art Online Category:Guild